


Uhh... Gremlins?

by TalesOfMagicAndChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Also there are gremlins, Dramatic Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, stephen strange is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfMagicAndChaos/pseuds/TalesOfMagicAndChaos
Summary: In which Stephen is an idiot overworking himself on the other side of the world while his lovers, and in particular a pregnant Loki, miss their Sorcerer very much.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Uhh... Gremlins?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kymera219](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Mpreg + Hong Kong" submitted by Kymera219 on Twitter!
> 
> It was the first time I wrote Mpreg, even though it's only mentioned. Hope I didn't handle it too badly!

"I'll let you take care of them. Don't forget that they hate obscurity! It makes them very nervous and particularly difficult to handle."

After a few more recommendations on how to handle the colony of malicious gremlins that they captured earlier, the other sorcerer took his leave and Stephen closed the door behind him. He sighed.  _ Finally _ . He really needed tea. A warm cup of his favorite tea.

He stretched his arms as he began to walk toward the kitchen, eager for a little moment of rest after days of running after demonic little shits. The Hong Kong Sanctum called them to help handle a colony of gremlins that fled from their habitual area and started to cause mischief and trouble in villages and towns of the region. They normally were quite inoffensive, staying in their home area heavily protected and hidden by spells, only pulling sometimes pranks at lost travelers. But it seemed like the spell keeping them away from humans areas broke somehow, allowing them to spread discord. Catching them all has been a pain in the ass and they still had yet to investigate on why and how the spell broke before they could cast a better version of it, all of this while making sure the little demons were not running away or making trouble.

It has already been two weeks and with the amount of work still to do Stephen was afraid he would have to wait again before coming back home. He started to seriously miss his lovers but he hadn't been able to find one moment of rest in the last days, there was always an urgence popping and requiring his immediate attention. Fortunately, now that the situation was stabilized it shouldn't be Too long before he could get back to-

His lovers.

He means... They were  _ here _ . In front of him. In the kitchen of the Hong Kong Sanctum.

He blinked and stayed still a few seconds at the door frame, observing the two men.

"Stephen!"

Loki walked eagerly toward him, looking thrilled to see his lover. Stephen took him automatically in his arms, still shocked, when Loki demanded a pressing kiss. It was all biting and impatient longing.

Stephen moaned when Loki pulled his hair, always demanding more. His lover finally stepped back, allowing the Sorcerer to catch his breath. He smiled, his trembling hands automatically coming to lay on Loki's stomach.

"Hello to you too, love. I missed you too," He looked at Tony behind Loki, still sitting at the table while drinking his coffee. "I missed you both."

Tony was observing the scene, an amused look on his face. Stephen was surprised his lover didn't immediately come toward him, he was generally the most openly affectionate of them. Yet, Tony was simply looking at Loki and him with... An expectant look? Stephen was perplexed. 

"Could I know what deprived us of the pleasure of your presence with you for so long, my love?" 

Noticing Loki's cold anger in his tone, Stephen gulped and drew his attention back on his lover in front of him. Okay. The best strategy to adopt now, unless he wanted to develop an intimate relationship with the couch for the next 10 years, was tact. 

"Uhh... Gremlins?" 

Loki frowned, his eyes tossing lightnings. 

_ Oops _ . Wrong answer apparently. 

"TWO WEEKS," Finally exploded Loki. "TWO. DAMN. WEEKS. TWO, STEPHEN! 14 DAYS. 14 DAYS OF ENDLESS WAITING AND DESPERATION FOR YOU TO COME BACK. THE WORST 14 DAYS OF MY Life." The god was absolutely furious, holding Stephen by the collar of his clothes. Even the Cloak had left him alone in front of Loki's anger. "I was hopeless, desolate and ALONE without any company." Tony scoffed in the back. "Without any INTELLIGENT company." 

This time Loki ignored Tony's indigned sound of protest and before he could say anything he picked up his tirade. 

"You left us, you abandoned us, you condemned us to eternal DESPAIR. And for WHAT?! A bunch of stupid  _ imps _ ? I feel BETRAYED. I always knew there would come a day when you would leave us and break our heart. But I never thought you would abandon your pregnant partner!"

Loki took a few steps back, a hand gripping his shirt at the level of his heart and the back of his hand coming to lay on his front in a totally dramatic pose. Tony was snickering in the background, hardly hiding his laugh behind his hand. 

"How CRUEL are you to leave your favorite lover and your other lover... NO MESSAGE, NO NEWS, NOTHING! Leaving them sad and lonely, while they wait for your return, while they ache to feel your arms around them, while they are forced to sleep alone in a cold and too big bed? You monster! I'm lucky to have Tony to take care of me, when you'll abandon us again at least he will be here to take care of me and our child. Fortunately, you abandoned me to-"

Stephen, finally tired of Loki's act, kissed him before he could finish. A hand resting on his stomach and the other caressing calmly the God's back, while he left a trail of kisses along Loki's jawline. The man seemed to melt under his kisses and soft caresses, allowing his fury to lower a little, for now. Stephen smiled when he finally heard Tony standing up and walking toward them.

"You finally decided to join us, douchebag?" Greated him Stephen. 

Tony softly kissed the back of Loki's neck and rested his hands on Stephen's arms. 

"I quickly learned to avoid Loki's fury and nevosity during the past few days," he finally answered. 

The Sorcerer grimaced while Loki simply snorted, his head buried in Stephen's neck. Relaxing and enjoying his lover's presence. 

"I apologize for leaving you for so long without giving you any news or messages. My intention wasn't to cause you any pain. The mission turned out to be more complicated than I thought." 

He softly kissed Loki's front, trying to reassure him and to express that he sincerely was sorry. Taking Tony's hand in his own, he glanced at his partner who gave him a soft look. 

"We understand, Stephen. We really do. But having no idea of if you were okay or not was starting to seriously weigh on us. Especially Loki. Not being able to teleport to check in you was driving him insane."

Loki grumbled, his expression hardening again. 

"You're lucky my magic is currently a mess or I would directly have come to get your ass back." He kissed Stephen. "I hope you know you'll have to get yourself pardoned." 

Stephen smiled. 

"I know." His thumb was softly rubbing the back of Tony's hand. "I still have some last important things to do but I'll try to delegate as much as I can and after this, I'll do my best to make up for the time we lost. I promise." 

He was reassured to see his lovers lighting up at hearing this. 

"I really hope so, dipshit. You don't have a choice anyway. If you try to do this again I swear I'll personally come to kick your butt." 

Stephen laughed. 

"As if you could, douchebag. You won't need to anyway, don't worry. This time I'll stay." He promised, holding more closely his lovers in his arms. 

  
  



End file.
